After That Dream
by Namja Ryeosomnia
Summary: /"Kau tahu, Kanade. Jika seandainya kita tidak bermimpi buruk seperti kemarin, mungkin kita tak akan berusaha untuk saling bertemu. Ah tidak. Jangankan bertemu. Mungkin ingat satu sama lain juga tidak."/ Semuanya berawal dari sebuah mimpi buruk yang sama dan dialami oleh dua orang yang telah terpisah setelah 'reinkarnasi' mereka dari Afterlife.


**Hola minna-sama!**_  
_

**Hajimemashite! Watashi wa Namja Ryeosomnia desu! Yoroshiku na!  
**

**Ini fanfic Angel Beats pertama saya. Jadi kalau kesannya sedikit aneh, mohon dimaafkan ya. Onegaishimasu!  
**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**[Dream World. Afterlife. Kanade's Departure]**

_"Yuzuru..."_

_"Kanade... Aku mencintaimu..."_

_"Selamanya bersama..."_

_"Arigatou, Yuzuru..."_

_"Teruslah bersamaku..."_

_"Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku..."_

_"Kanade! Aku mencintaimu!"_

_"Aishitekurete, arigatou..."_

_"Jangan pergi... jangan menghilang... Kanade..."_

_"Untuk hidupmu yang kau berikan... terima kasih banyak... Yuzuru..."_

_"Kanade!"_

**After That Dream**

"Yuzuru!" Kanade tiba-tiba terbangun saat mimpi buruk masuk dalam tidurnya. Nafasnya memburu. Bahunya gemetaran. Benar-benar situasi yang tidak mengenakkan baginya.

Mimpi itu, mimpi itu terasa nyata baginya.

'Kenapa aku bisa bermimpi seburuk itu?' batin Kanade. Tak terasa butir demi butir air mata jatuh dari kelopak matanya yang mengecil. Sekelebat memori lamanya saat masih berada di Afterlife pun hinggap di kepalanya.

Hingga akhirnya, Kanade menyadari satu hal. Baik hidup di dunia nyata dengan di Afterlife ia tak menemukan perbedaan. Masih ada satu penyesalan yang kini ia rasakan. Sebuah penyesalan yang timbul karena penyesalan yang sebelumnya telah berakhir.

'Maafkan aku, Yuzuru...' batinnya berucap. Matanya terpejam. Mengeluarkan semua emosi yang bergejolak di hatinya dalam diam.

"Kanade!" Yuzuru terperanjat tiba-tiba saat mimpi buruk hinggap di tidurnya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia bermimpi seperti itu.

Mimpi yang sama.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku, Kami-sama? Kenapa Kau selalu membuatku begini?' batin Yuzuru. Otaknya terus mencerna kenangan-kenangan selama dirinya dan juga 'dia' berada di Afterlife. Tempat persinggahan sementaranya saat dia tewas karena dehidrasi dan kelaparan yang berkepanjangan lantaran kecelakaan kereta bawah tanah.

Yuzuru dan Kanade sendiri? Anggap saja mereka telah bereinkarnasi sekarang.

'Kanade / Yuzuru...' batin mereka berdua. Mencoba untuk kembali tertidur lelap. 'Aku merindukanmu, Kanade / Yuzuru...'

**~Angel Beats!~**

Kanade hanya diam terpaku. Mungkin ini hari Minggu. Tetapi pemandangan taman kota kini ia berada saat ini nampaknya tak juga menenangkan hatinya.

Pikirannya berlabuh pada kenangan masa 'itu'.

_"Maukah kau mengatakan perasaanmu sekali lagi, Yuzuru?"_

Mengingat itu ia jadi ingin menangis lagi. Kanade menyesal. Jika seandainya ia tak memintanya, bukan. Tapi memaksa laki-laki itu untuk mengatakan perasaannya, perasaan cinta seorang Yuzuru Otonashi pada dirinya, yang pada akhirnya justru malah menjadi 'peniadaan' seorang seperti dirinya, si Tenshi kecil Kanade Tachibana, tak mungkin ini semua akan terjadi.

_"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya..." ucap Yuzuru setengah parau. Setelah mendengar semua penyesalan sederhana Kanade, dan tujuannya terlantar di Afterlife. "Aku tak mau Kanade sampai menghilang..."_

_"Yuzuru... Onegai..." pinta Kanade. Dalam hati sebenarnya ia juga bimbang. Kanade tak mau terus-terusan tinggal di Afterlife. Namun juga tak siap meninggalkan Yuzuru, yang notabene tak punya penyesalan apa-apa._

_"Aku benar-benar tak bisa..." ucap Yuzuru. Sudah lelah baginya untuk meyakinkan si Tenshi kecil ini. Namun tetap saja Kanade meminta._

_"Yuzuru!"_

"Gomen ne, Yuzuru..." ucapnya entah pada siapa. Kelopak matanya kembali mengeluarkan air mata. "Harusnya aku tak memaksamu waktu itu..." lanjutnya lagi. Kanade hanya bisa berharap. Jika saja Kami-sama mau berkehendak mengembalikan dirinya kembali ke Afterlife, bersama dengan 'dirinya', dan mencoba untuk mencintainya tanpa harus meminta 'dirinya' untuk mengatakannya lebih dulu, mungkin...

"Tidak baik gadis manis malah menangis sendirian."

Sebuah suara lantas membuyarkan lamunannya. Hideki Hinata, laki-laki berambut biru menghampirinya. Di punggungnya nampak Yui tengah tertidur.

"H-Hideki-san." buru-buru Kanade menyeka air matanya. Ia tak mau emosinya terlihat orang lain. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kanade. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau lihat sendiri, 'kan? Tachibana-san? Aku sedang melatih anak ini berjalan." balas Hinata cepat. Matanya menatap wajah Yui yang tengah tertidur dengan tenang di punggungnya. "Benar-benar merepotkan. Aku tak menyangka kalau merawat 'disabled girl' seperti dia akan terasa seperti ini." lanjutnya lagi. Kanade hanya tersenyum kecil menatap gadis yang sering memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sebutan 'Yui-nyan' itu tengah tertidur di punggung Hinata.

"Suatu saat nanti dia pasti bisa berjalan." ucap Kanade tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada 'disabled girl' yang tengah digendong Hinata. "Kau hanya perlu bersabar menghadapinya." lanjutnya lagi.

Kali ini giliran Hinata yang tersenyum.

"Aku harap begitu. Sudah ya. Aku harus mengantarnya pulang. Aku bisa dimarahi ibuku kalau aku terlambat pulang." ucap Hinata sambil berbalik bersiap mengantar Yui yang tengah tertidur itu pulang. Kanade membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

Langkah Hinata berhenti. Ada satu hal yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Oh iya, Tachibana-san." ujar Hinata tanpa membalikkan badannya ke arah Kanade yang tengah menatapnya bingung. "Sampaikan salamku pada 'dia' jika kau bertemu dengannya."

DEG

Dada Kanade berdegup kencang seiring dengan langkah kaki Hinata yang kian menjauh.

Ia tahu. Kanade tahu betul, meski hanya mengatakan kata 'dia', namun siapa yang 'dia' maksud, tentu saja Kanade tahu.

Yuzuru Otonashi.

Kembali. Mata Kanade basah karena air mata. Entah kenapa sejak kembali dari Afterlife, dia menjadi sulit untuk mengontrol emosinya. Kanade mudah sekali menangis hanya karena mengingat nama itu. Nama seorang laki-laki yang telah mengisi relung hatinya.

"Maafkan aku... Yuzuru..." ucapnya parau entah pada siapa. Dan, entah sudah berapa kali ia sudah mengucapkan kata 'maaf' pada seseorang yang kini ia harap bisa di dengarnya.

"Kanade..."

Suara itu. Kanade bisa mendengarnya. Ia kenal betul siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Kimi wa Kanade desu ka?"

Suara itu lagi. Muncul dari belakangnya.

Kanade buru-buru menghapus air matanya dan menoleh kebelakang. Betapa terkejutnya Kanade saat matanya menangkap sosok laki-laki yang tengah berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Sosok laki-laki yang dia harapkan akan bertemu lagi, berada disampingnya, laki-laki yang ia cintai namun terhalang hanya karena suatu penyesalan,

Yuzuru.

Namun Kanade menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. Ia tak mau langsung mengambil langkah. Bisa jadi ia salah orang. Ia harus memastikannya dulu.

"Kimi wa nan desu ka." tanya Kanade tenang, namun juga terselip rasa khawatir. Takut-takut jika orang yang kini dihadapannya memang bukan dirinya.

Mata laki-laki itu terlihat kecewa. Seolah tak mendapat jawaban yang pantas. "Kau tak mengenaliku lagi, Kanade?" tanya laki-laki itu. Kini tatapannya berubah menjadi serius. Tangannya bergerak menggenggam bahu Kanade erat.

"Boku wa Yuzuru Otonashi."

DEG

Pertahanan Kanade runtuh. Kembali cairan bening keluar dari matanya. Kanade seolah tak percaya. Lebih tepatnya, ia belum siap untuk percaya. Sosok dihadapannya, memanglah sosok yang sangat Kanade rindukan. Yuzuru Otonashi.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi. Kimi wa Kanade desu ka." tanya Yuzuru serius. Genggaman di bahu Kanade mengerat.

Kanade menyerah. Ia langsung berhambur memeluk pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. "Ha'i! Ini aku, Yuzuru... Boku wa Kanade desu..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum bahagia. Begitu lama ia merindukan sosok Yuzuru Otonashi yang dengan tulus mencintainya, tulus melindunginya, rela menunggu sekian hari lamanya hanya sekadar untuk menemui si Tenshi kecil.

"Ohisashiburi, Kanade."

**~Angel Beats!~**

"Naoi mendonorkan jantungnya padaku."

Kanade masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Meskipun sudah dijelaskan langsung oleh Yuzuru sekalipun. Bertemu lagi dengannya, seperti sebuah delusi yang tak kunjung berakhir bagi Kanade, yang telah membuatnya menderita, meninggalkan Yuzuru sendirian di Afterlife.

Dan kini, sosok itu sekarang berada di sampingnya. Duduk manis di kursi taman. Menatap langit yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan gelap.

"Yuzuru..." ucap Kanade tiba-tiba. Mata emas Kanade menatap mata hazel Yuzuru. "Hontou ni... gomen..."

Yuzuru menautkan sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Maafkan aku..." lanjutnya lagi. Cairan bening menggenang di sekitar matanya. "Seharusnya aku tak meninggalkanmu dulu..."

Pluk

Kanade bisa merasakan sentuhan hangat di kepalanya saat Yuzuru menaruh tangannya di kepala Kanade. Yuzuru menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Oh ayolah, Kanade." ucap Yuzuru akhirnya. "Itu juga kesalahanku, menahanmu pergi dengan menyatakan perasaanku. Sepertinya aku benar-benar bodoh." lanjutnya lagi. Lantas Kanade langsung menjauh mendengar itu semua.

"A-apa kau membenciku, Yuzuru?" tanya Kanade parau. Air matanya sudah tak bisa ditahannya lagi. "A-apakah se-selama ini, pe-perbuatanku salah di matamu?" lanjutnya terpatah-patah.

Yuzuru langsung melangkah mendekati Kanade. Namun Kanade justru sebaliknya. Ia melangkah mundur. Menjauhinya. Hingga ia sadar bahwa ia tak bisa melangkah mundur lagi. Pohon sakura dibelakangnya tengah menjebaknya. Tangan Yuzuru langsung bergerak menggenggam erat bahu Kanade. Menunjukkan ketegasannya lewat pancaran mata hazel nya yang tengah menatapnya serius.

"Kanade." ujar Yuzuru pelan. "Memangnya untuk apa aku menunggumu selama ini?" lanjutnya lagi. Kanade menggeleng perlahan.

"Sampai sekarang, perasaanku padamu tak berubah. Kanade, aku mencintaimu. Boku wa hontou ni sukidatta!" ucapnya tegas. Kanade langsung terkejut mendengarnya. "Na-nani?"

"Aku hanya menyesali satu hal setelah kau meninggalkanku di Afterlife waktu itu. Kalau saja aku menyadari penyesalanmu jauh-jauh hari, mungkin aku tak perlu buru-buru untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu saat itu." lanjutnya panjang lebar. Kanade menatap sayu mata Yuzuru yang kian sendu. "Dan saat itu aku benar-benar serius, Kanade. Hingga sekarang, aku masih mencintaimu."

Awalnya Kanade tak mau semudah itu percaya. Namun nampaknya, cairan bening yang keluar dari mata hazel Yuzuru setidaknya menyadarkannya bahwa laki-laki di depannya telah jujur. Bahkan hingga menangis sekalipun.

Ya. Yuzuru menangis. Seperti saat-saat terakhir mereka di Afterlife dulu.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Yuzuru langsung memeluk si Tenshi kecil itu erat. Tak mau dilepaskan. Seakan-akan bahwa inilah saat terakhirnya Yuzuru bisa memeluknya seperti ini.

"Sungguh aku sangat mencintaimu, Kanade..." ucap Yuzuru lirih. Air matanya tak berhenti keluar dari mata hazel nya yang memerah.

"Yuzuru..." lirih Kanade seraya membalas pelukannya. Matanya pun juga memerah, menahan tangis. Kini dia bisa mengatakannya. Tanpa perlu takut dia akan menghilang seperti dulu di Afterlife. "Aishiteru mo, Yuzuru. Hontou ni aishiteru mo..." ucapnya pelan.

Yuzuru hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Arigatou, Kanade..."

**~Angel Beats!~**

"Sepertinya kita mengalami mimpi yang sama, Yuzuru."

Mereka pun meninggalkan taman kota ketika langit benar-benar gelap. Bergandengan tangan. Menautkan jari mereka satu sama lain.

Mereka tak pernah menduga ini akan terjadi pada mereka. Setelah sekian lama berdiam diri pasca 'reinkarnasi' dari Afterlife. Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka mulai mengingat memori lama mereka yang dulu sempat terhapus.

Dan kini, mereka dapat bersama. Tanpa halangan apapun. Hanya berawal dari satu mimpi. Ya. Satu mimpi, yang dialami mereka bersama-sama.

"Kalau saja mimpi itu tidak menghampiri kita... Mungkin kita tak mungkin bisa bertemu lagi..." ucap Yuzuru lirih. Menanggapi apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kanade. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman pahit.

Kanade mengerti. Jika seandainya mereka tak bermimpi seperti itu, malam itu, tentu saja mereka tak akan bisa mengingat siapa yang dulu mengisi hati mereka. Karena memang, semua berawal dari perpisahan yang tidak mereka inginkan namun memang harus terjadi.

Mata emas Kanade memandang mata hazel Yuzuru. Kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Yuzuru..." panggilnya pelan. "Ada satu hal yang... sebenarnya ingin aku lakukan..." lanjutnya lagi. Wajahnya kini bersemu merah. Yuzuru memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti.

"Yuzuru, apa kau pernah berciuman sebelumnya?" tanya Kanade polos meski dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Yuzuru yang mendengar pertanyaan demikian langsung terkejut. Dia hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya.

"A-aku juga belum pernah merasakannya. Kupikir... kupikir akan lebih baik jika..."

"Jika aku melakukan kissu denganmu, iya 'kan?" ucap Yuzuru memotong perkataan Kanade. Sedangkan Kanade sendiri hanya mengangguk.

Mata hazel Yuzuru kemudian menatap serius mata emas Kanade. Digenggamnya bahu Kanade erat. Menunjukkan ketegasannya. "Kau tahu, Kanade. Jika seandainya kita tidak bermimpi buruk seperti kemarin, mungkin kita tak akan berusaha untuk saling bertemu. Ah tidak. Jangankan bertemu. Mungkin ingat satu sama lain juga tidak." ujar Yuzuru panjang lebar. Bibirnya membentuk senyum ketulusan yang selama ini Yuzuru tunjukkan padanya semasa di Afterlife.

"Aku juga berpikiran yang sama, Yuzuru." balas Kanade singkat sambil tersenyum pula. Tangan mungil Kanade bergerak melingkari leher Yuzuru. Seiring dengan jarak antara wajah mereka yang semakin dekat.

Sampai akhirnya mereka menyadari bahwa bibir mereka kini bersentuhan.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka berciuman. Tentu saja akan menjadi kenangan manis bagi mereka. Lebih indah dibandingkan kenangan saat masih berada di Afterlife tempo hari. Hari ini, adalah hari terindah bagi mereka.

Hari dimana mereka akan terus bersama.

"Mmmhh... Yu-Yuzuru..." Kanade melenguh pelan dalam ciumannya saat ia merasa kehabisan nafas dan langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka yang berlangsung 5 menit lalu. Mereka terengah-engah karena hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Kanade." ucap Yuzuru pelan seraya menyelipkan tangannya di helaian rambut silver Kanade. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Same as you, Yuzuru. I love you too." balas Kanade lirih. Matanya menatap sayu mata hazel Yuzuru sebelum akhirnya bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan satu sama lain. Sore itu, yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi malam nanti mungkin akan jadi waktu yang indah nan panjang bagi mereka.

**Owari**

* * *

**Ne, minna-sama! Gimana fanfic nya? Cukup singkat kah? Hehe. Gomen-ne kalau iya. ^^**

**Scene dream world nya saya ambil dari Episode 13. Maaf jika sedikit melenceng dari cerita aslinya.  
**

**With these simple words.  
**

**Mind to review?  
**

**_~Namja Ryeosomnia~_  
**


End file.
